drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Full Moon(old)
Explore the exciting and dynamic world of Varholm, in this presistant event -- culminating on the full moon day''(s)'' of each month. Full Moon days for 2013 (GMT) -'' Actual event dates not yet known'' Entering Varholm The magical Thabo resides in most urban areas, and helps you enter the land of Varholm. Thabo offers the quest Varholm: Realm Path to Varholm can also be purchased directly from Thabo or your Trader: *1x = file:a.png 750 *5x = file:a.png 2400 To enter Varholm, right click on the portal . Groups of up to 5 may enter together. Monster level will scale to the highest level player in the team, and difficulty scaled to the number of team members. Varholm (by Day) On most days of the month, the crescent-shaped town of Varholm experiences normal, bustling, activity in the hub of town. Monsters are aplenty, and overrun by Gremlins. Your main goal is to collect Silver essences by slaying the wild creatures of Varholm. Trade your stacks of Silver Essences for Scrolls of Silver Power: Save your scrolls for the Full Moon Day! Monsters *Dark Wolf *Prospector Gnome *'Physician Gnome' (provides health boosts for all gremlin in dome) *'Foreman Gnome' (increases attack speed of gremlins in the dome) *'Jullov' (rare, in the north-west location) ::: spawns --> Jullovs old mean mutt and Jullovs gross friend x 2 --> Jullovs tough girlfriend x 4 --> Jullovs bearded sister x 8 In-town Amenities *Alchemist *Essence Dealer *Grizmek the Tamer *Jeweler *Levander (Kobold, protector of treasure) *Rubina (Quest giver) *Shady Jon *Workbench Varholm (by Night) As night falls on the full moon day(s) of each month, the residents of Varholm retreat from sight and the Werewolves take control of the town. Only Shady Jon and Rubina remain; the workbench is still available. Enter Varholm and you will find new creatures in-town, immune from your normal attacks. These are not your sun-light friendly, normal creatures. Now is the time to use your hard earned Silver Essences and Scrolls to defeat these monsters: *Forge your weapons with Silver essences to protect Varholm from these vile monsters. Silver essences will no longer drop. ::Purchase price: ::*500x = file:a.png 350 ::*999x = file:a.png 650 *Or activate the Scroll of Silver Power for 5 minutes/1 hour of effective attacks. Other essences may be equipped at this time to boost attack strength. ::Purchase price: ::*5 min = file:a.png 1000 ::*1 hour = file:a.png 4500 Rubina's Quests *Hunting Season: Kill 500 werewolves - *The Ancestral Wolf: Conquer Vargulf the Ancestral Werewolf - Event Progress During the event, the main objective is to collect Werewolf Blood in order to earn Drakens and uniques items from the Werewolf Leader. *50 Werewolf Blood = *120 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 20 *250 Werewolf Blood = *410 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 30 *640 Werewolf Blood = *910 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 40 *1260 Werewolf Blood = *1660 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 50 *2150 Werewolf Blood = *2700 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 60 *3350 Werewolf Blood = Monsters *Darkwolf *Werewolf Gorelover - ranged, slows movement *Werewolf Frostbiter - melee, causes bleeding *'Moonhowler' - summons Darkwolf Summoning Vargulf the Ancestral Wolf Collect Vials of Werewolf Blood from the Event progress and from Rubina's quest Hunting Season. Empty the vial of blood on the Sacrificial Altar to summon Vargulf the Ancestral Wolf (maximum 7x per event). Possible Unique Drops Defeat the the Ancestral Wolf and you have a chance to win these unique level 40 items: helmet, weapon, and offhand. Items have fixed base damage/defense, but actual enchatment values will vary. Stats listed only represent maximum values. No set bonus available. Festive Amphorae Locations Unlock Festive Amphorae for a chance to win Draken and the Moonwalk emote . :Amphorae Key prices: :*1x = file:a.png 400 :*5x = file:a.png 2000 Category:Events